Dreams
by TeddyBearStuffings
Summary: When Allen Walker meets his long time friend Akira Kiara, the Order gets closer to finding the Heart using Akira's innocence, which allows her to do things just so long she is able to imagine it. She is to give prophetic dreams to the exorcists to help them find the innocence and know of any upcoming dangers. Suckish summary, I know. AllenXLenalee mainly... may have other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story used to be called "Meeting His BFF" before I took it off the web to do some editing... now it is edited and back on the net. And yea... I changed the title... though I might change it again soon... anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>3RD PERSON<strong>

It was a normal day at the Black Order. Kanda was chasing Lavi around threatening to kill him, Lenalee delivering coffee, Allen eating his enormous portions of food, the science department trying to hide their chief Komui's hazardous creations, etc.

[Story takes place after the Arc part]

"Allen, Lenalee, Lavi! Can you guys please go to chief's office? He's got a mission for you three!" Reever shouted loud enough for them to hear. Along with some other people but that doesn't really matter.

**Time skip to everyone in office**

"we think we have located innocence. So I'm sending the three of you to check it out." Komui continued. "Understood Komui" Lavi cheered in his normal happy voice. "Say brother, what's the location?" asked Lenalee. "Huh? Whoops, looks like I forgot about that. The location is Italy." replied an ashamed Komui.

**Time skip to Italy**

"So where should we start looking?" Lenalee asked. "How about there?" Allen answered with a question, pointing towards a scary looking mansion. Allen started to head towards it after a nod from Lenalee.

**LAVI'S POV**

"How about there?" Allen answered with a question, pointing towards a scary looking mansion. I looked over and freaked out. Why? Because I'm starting to get creepy flashbacks from the time I spent in Krory's mansion. I realized I was staring into space when I saw that everyone was walking towards that creepy place. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE WITOUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled, running to catch up at an inhuman speed. "Come on Lavi." Allen said with his hand on the door knob.

**ALLEN'S POV**

I slowly pushed open the door of the haunted house. It was pitch black. I could see a little because of my training but I was worried about everyone else. Suddenly, a scent of garlic hit me. I looked for the source and landed my eyes on Lavi who was wearing a necklace made of garlics. I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "What!" Lavi protested. "There might be another creepy vampire!" Lavi continued. Everybody was looking at him like he was crazy. "Lavi. I'm sure that..." I started but stopped when I saw something move in the shadows. "W-what's wrong?" Lenalee asked. "I think someone or something's there." I whispered back. "Allen. Stop trying to scare me!" Lavi exclaimed. "Shhh." I shushed. Everything was silent and everyone was cautious. Suddenly, we heard footsteps and then...

**3RD PERSON**

"ALLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN"

"Who?"

"Oh, wait a second"

Everyone heard a clap and the lights came up.

As their eyes adjusted the light, they heard a feminine voice say "that's better."

**ALLEN'S POV**

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the brightness i saw the person creeping in the shadows. It was my best friend from when i was training with master! Her name is Akira Kiari and she has long light blue hair which she leaves down most of the times. She has black eyes, tan skin and she is always wearing her blue strawberry necklace. Today, she was wearing her knee-length jeans and her plain black vest with a pink hoodie connected. Oh, and she also wears an eye patch but she's never told me why.

"Akira! Long time no see!" I said. She giggled in response. Seems like her giggle-box behavior hasn't changed. "STRIKE!" Lavi shouted zooming in front of Allen with hearts for his eyes. "What's your name? Is this where you live?" Lavi asked. "Well, my name is Akira Kiari and yes. I do live here." Akira replied with enthusiasm. Seems like she's as dense as before. "NICE TO MEET YOU AKIRA-CHAN!" Lavi yelled. Everyone winced.

"So Akira. How did you end up living here?" i asked. Instead of answering me, she just ran up and hugged me crying "i missed you soooooooo much! We have a LOT of catching up to do. Looks like you actually became an exorcist. Are these people your friends? Were you sent here on a mission? Is cross still an idiot?" i sweat dropped and said "i missed you too. Yes i know. Yes, it's pretty obvious with the uniform. Yes these people are my friends. The red head is Lavi. The girl is Lenalee and yes, we were sent here on a mission and I'm going to question you about it and yes cross is still an idiot."

Akira looked up and around. Looks like she realized we were all serious. She stood up and said "let's sit on the couch. You can ask your questions there."

Everyone got seated, Akira got everyone some hot chocolate with marshmallows and sat next to Lenalee. "So what questions do you want to ask me?" Akira asked. "Well, have you seen any strange things happen?" Lenalee replied with a question. "Like what?" Akira replied. "Like strange things related to innocence." I asked. Akira froze.

"Akira? Akira? AKIRA!?" I shouted. All she did was put down her cup of hot Choco. Stood up and said "excuse me." and left to who knows where. "I wonder what's wrong." Lenalee said.

Suddenly, my cursed eye began to work. "AKUMA!" i yelled getting everyone's attention. "Where?" Lavi question. "Outside... THAT'S WHERE AKIRA WENT!" i frantically shouted.

Everyone ran outside to see all the akumas falling from the sky and exploding into nothing. I saw all the souls being set free. "What just happened?" Lenalee asked. I heard a sigh. "Looks like i have some explaining to do." Akira said walking into sight.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? R&amp;R and remember, I don't mind criticism!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's another chapter! and I kinda just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Whoopsies! Okay so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID. BUT AKIRA (mah OC) AND ALL OF MY OTHER OCs THAT WILL BE (hopefully) INTRODUCED SOON ALL BELONG TO MOI (duh *shot*)**

**So anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AKIRA'S POV<span>**

After i got everyone back into the living room, i started telling my story. "Where do you want me to start?" i asked.

"Innocence and can you also explain why you wear an eye patch? You never told me." Allen replied.

"Okay. My innocence usually engraved within my brain but that hurts when I use it too much or for a long period of time so i usually just let it stay in my blue strawberry necklace or another jewelry I am currently wearing. My innocence's power is that whatever i imagine and want it to come true will come true. Like for example, i would imagine that i have wings and..." i stopped and closed my eyes. Almost immediately, a pair of wings sprouted out of my back. Then disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw them gaping at me.

"And i wear an eye patch because well... it's a bit like you cursed eye Allen. Except i was born with it. I'll show you but don't say anything." i stopped again and this time, slowly taking of my eye patch. I kept both my eyes closed then opened my normal eye and supremely slowly opened my other eye. I heard a few gasps.

I understand why though, my normal eye is black and my other is a mixture of green and blue with no pupils.

"It's like this because it has its own special powers. Like Allen's eye which can spot akuma but my eye can spot Noah. if there is a Noah nearby, this eye would turn into a butterfly, fly around me sometimes to get my attention and start leading me in that direction. During that time since my eye won't be there, a small batch of my hair would cover it." i finished.

**ALLEN'S POV**

Akira just finished telling her story. I can't believe it.

"So in shorter words, your innocence is your imagination and your eye can sense Noah." Lavi said, his bookman side taking over.

"You're going to come with us back to the order and become an exorcist right?" Lenalee asked.

"Yeah, i always wanted to go but I'm scared of getting lost." Akira replied. That's right, i forgot that she lacks sense of direction as well.

"So why don't you come with us?" Lavi ask with heart eyes. Akira of course didn't notice and nodded enthusiastically,

"Sure!"

**Time skip to Black Order gate**

**AKIRA'S POV**

I just flew up the highest cliff I have ever seen. What sort of a person builds a headquarters in this place? I imagined wings and flew up while Allen, Lenalee and Lavi rode on Lavi's hammer using 'shin' **(extend)**. When we got to the top, I asked "what now?"

"You do a physical examination by the gate keeper to see whether or not you are akuma or not which I find stupid when there are 3 exorcists bringing you." Lavi chittered. **(Is that a word?)**

"Okay, I'm ready." I said. I went up the gate with this creepy looking face on it.

"TIME FOR PHYSICAL EXAMINATION" it hollered. Then its eyes shot beams at me probably looking for a sign that I am an akuma.

"EXAMINATION FAILED! THERE IS A PENTACLE! SHE IS AN AKUMA!" the ugly door shrieked.

"EHHHHHH!?" Allen, Lenalee and Lavi shouted. Then that's when I remembered that I have a pentacle shaped birthmark on my left shoulder.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lavi asked being extremely freaked out. To answer his question, I tugged down the sleeve of the shirt covering my birthmark and said calmly "This is my birthmark."

Then we heard a sound and someone landing in front of the gate. "Kanda!?" Lenalee asked, "Did brother send you?"

"Here to kill an akuma. Orders." Kanda replied with not much emotion.

"But there is no akuma. Another big misunderstanding!" Lavi debated. I just stood there extremely confused.

"Don't interfere." Kanda said ignoring him. I watched as he took out a sword, a katana, I knew that because I have a weird interest in swords and guns. I continued to watch him run his fingers over his sword. Then it started glowing a nice color blue. He then started running towards me with an incredible speed with his sword pointing towards me. He came closer and closer and…

* * *

><p><strong>I actually considered in stopping the chapter here... but I wanna try to make my chapters longer so... continue the rest of this chap!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KANDA'S POV<strong>

I just landed on the floor in front of the very annoying gate keeper. The other very annoying people tried talking me out of killing the female akuma standing before me. After I invoked mugen, I started running towards her. She didn't do anything but then I realized that she was carrying a calm expression, sort of day dreamy. I was a little shocked but kept running. Then I felt mugen collide with something and dust and smoke went everywhere. When it cleared, she was holding her own sword, still wearing the calm, day dream expression. She didn't look like she was struggling at all.

"What?" I said shocked. All she did was smirk. I put my annoyed expression on and did second blade illusions. To my surprise again, she bounced back, floated in the air for a while. During that time, another sword also appeared in her other hand. Then she bounced back to me swords at the ready. Whoever or whatever she is, she knows how to handle a sword. After a few sword against sword moments, Komui interrupted saying that she is not an akuma. Her name is Akira.

**AKIRA'S POV**

I was also introduced with Komui, the supervisor and the other people of the order. Then I went to this extremely messy room and sat in the middle chair. All the exorcists gathered quickly. I was then introduced to everyone. The Lavi asked what my hobbies were and I replied asking if he really wanted to know since there is a really long list. Lavi said "ABOSOLUTELY!"

"Well, I like a lot of things but I'll just say a few that are main interests. I like swords, guns, quiet places, clean places, cooking and flying with wings." I said.

Honestly, when I said swords, guns, and quiet places Kanda's head jerked a bit like he was surprised. I noticed that everyone unconsciously looked around when I said clean places, Lenalee smile when I said cooking and I saw Allen smile when I said flying with wings.

"Do you like playing pranks on people?" Lavi asked.

"Depends on who's the person being pranked."

"Do you like art?" General Tiedoll asked.

"Yes! Here is my portfolio of some of my artworks." I said while waving my hand in circles until a giant folder appeared. I then handed it to the General. He looked pretty impressed.

"I also like science and math. I also love reading and the library. I love music as well. I can play the piano and the violin." I continued.

The science department eyes' widened when I said science and math. The bookman's eyes focused more on me when I said I loved reading and library. Everyone in general looked at me with awe I think when I said the instruments I can play. They also sort of stiffened… I wonder why.

Komui asked if I had any siblings. "Well, I consider Allen as a brother." I replied.

"I meant biological siblings."

"Well, I have a sister who is 9 years older but she disappeared when I was 3. The day akuma attacked my house and killed my parents. After that day, I went searching for my sister." I said quietly.

"Sorry if I brought back some bad memories but can you tell us her name, maybe we can help you find her." Komui said softly.

"Well, her name is…" I was going to say my sister's name but then, somebody came in and said

"I'm back with the innocence."

The crowd parted and a familiar looking girl walked in. "Here is my report on my mission chief." she said. Komui took the report. Then, I realized why she looked so familiar when she looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Akira… is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I am stopping this chappie here! Yay for Cliff hangers! OOOOH I'm also putting this story on my WattPad account. My username is the same. TeddyBearStuffings so yeah. Anyways I've been inactive for a reeeaallly loooong time so I thought I might rewrite this chap and start writing the next one. So... see you soon in the next chappie!<strong>


End file.
